Himitsu
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: puisi no 9 Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! Dengan senyumannya, Naruto selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sakura... Mind to RnR :D


_Himitsu_

_Pairing: NarutoxSakura_

_Gendre: romance_

_Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: typoo, ooc, semicanon, dll_

_Special fic for _SUGAR-E! G for Gift! _AU, Fluff, Short_!

_Ada kata yang ingin kupakai untuk menggoda,_

_Berharap kau membuka semua rahasia yang ada,_

_Namun, senyummu memutarbalikkan segalanya,_

_Dan aku hanya bisa termenung dengan debar menggila._

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Baru pulang?"  
"Ehh?"

Pria tersebut tersentak kaget saat mendapatinya kekasih kesayangannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka, saat ini Naruto baru saja pulang dan baru selangkah memasuki _apartment_ tempat tinggalnya bersama Sakura.

_Hokage_ muda itu tersenyum canggung, menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan mendekat pada Sang kekasih.

"Hehehehehehe, aku ketiduran di kantor." Naruto mulai memberi alasan.

"Dan kau tidak sempat memberitahuku?" Wajah cantik kekasihnya terlihat masam layaknya cuka. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa mempertahankan senyum canggunggnya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_ sayang... hari ini masak apa?" Naruto berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura memutar matanya, bosan dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan lagi tertipu. Kemana kau selama ini he? Hampir setiap malam kau selalu saja telat, apa tugas _Hokage_ sesibuk itu?" Sakura mulai meluahkan kekesalannya.

"Sakura-_chan_... kau tahukan? Aku baru saja pulang, jangan marah-marah begitu donk. Aku laparrr..." rengek Naruto layaknya anak kecil. Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian mencubit pipi Naruto hingga membuat_ Hokage_ muda tersebut langsung merintih kesakitan.

"_I-ittaii..._ Sakura-_channn..."_  
"Kali ini kau bahkan tidak pulang semalaman, jujur padaku _Baka_!" bisik Sakura pelan tapi terkesan menusuk.

"B-banyak pekerjaan di..."

"Bohong, kau selingkuh kan?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, sejak Sakura sah menjadi kekasihnya, entah kenapa gadis cantik tersebut selalu saja berprasangka buruk padanya. Tapi... mungkin itu juga karena kesalahannya, akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah padahal pekerjaannya di kantor _Hokage_ juga tidak terlalu sibuk. Jadi wajar saja kalau gadisnya tersebut berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Pria itu tersenyum geli, puncak kepala Sakura diacaknya pelan dan kemudian diciumnya.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Naruto yang kini tersenyum jahil. Bisa dilihatnya bagaimana kedua mata Sakura melebar, sepertinya gadis musim semi tersebut begitu kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sang tuan _Hokage_ kita.

"N-Naruto..."

"Hm... Sakura-_chan_, wajahmu manis sekali!" Naruto terlihat begitu senang, ternyata Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku jadi ingin menciummu," Naruto menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Pria itu menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung mancung kekasihnya, menyatukan kedua kening mereka dan memberikan tatapan jahilnya pada gadis yang kini malah diam terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

"_Nee_... mau aku cium sekarang?" Naruto menyeringai jahil, berusaha untuk menyadarkan Sakura yang sepertinya masih tidak bisa keluar lembah keterkejutannya.

_Blush..._

_Blush..._

_Blush..._

Wajah gadis cantik tersebut semakin bertambah merah.

'_Sekali lagi, aku bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu, Sakura-chan!'_

"N-Naruto..."

"Kalau mau, tutup matamu sekarang!"

"Hhh..." Secara spontan mata Sakura langsung terpejam, membuat lagi-lagi Naruto harus menahan tawanya.

"Pintar..." Naruto mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. Jarak diantara mereka semakin mendekat, Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Naruto yang menggelitik wajahnya, Gadis itu tegang, tidak sabar menunggu Sang kekasih memulai aksinya. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, dengan tangan yang sudah mendingin layaknya gunung es. Sebentar lagi... Naruto akan memberikan ciuman padanya.

"Hm... aku belum mandi dan gosok gigi,ciumannya nanti saja ya?"

_Singgg..._

"He?" Saat membuka mata, Naruto sudah tidak berada didepannya.

"Eeh?" Otak Sakura masih kosong, belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Hua ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Tawa keras Naruto dari balik kamar mandi terdengar begitu keras, menggema diseluruh rumah mereka.

"N-Naruto..."

"Hua ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Sial kau NARUTO, _SHANNAROO_!"

"Jangan rusak pintunya Sakura, Aku sedang telanjang!"

_BRAKK!_

"Huwaaa!"

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

Rahasia kenapa Naruto selalu pulang terlambat, atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali masih harus dirahasiakan.

"NARUTO _BAKA_!"

"Jangan kabur!"

"_BAKA!_!"

"Hua ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

End

Ini salah satu fic yang semulanya sad ending, gui gui bikin jadi kayak gini... maaf kalo kesan manisnya gak terasa, gui gui gak jago bikin fic yang manis-manis,*pudung dipojokan*

Bagian akhir emank sengaja gak dideskripsikan, soalnya gui gui juga bingung mau nulis apa. Gui gui nyontek adegan itu disalah satu scene film sih. jadi dipikir sendiri aja deh ya? :D

Yosh, mind to read and review?


End file.
